Crimson Devil
by xXBlood-LunaXx
Summary: Ichigo has left the Soul Society, and joined up with Aizen, Leaving all his friends behind. Will he survive this quest for power, or will he be taken down by the ones he loves most? IchiRuki, IchiRen, RukiHime. Slight BOYxBOY and GIRLxGIRL don't like, don't read. First fanfic, please be patient. Leave a comment or rating -Luna ON HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first ever Fanfic ever so please keep in mind that I have never EVER EVER done this before, prior to sending me hate-mail. This is IchiRuki and a slight bit of IchiRen and RukiHime so leave now or read on. ~Luna**

Rukia POV~~~~~~~

It was like opening my eyes for the first time. Everything was so blatantly real.. and one thing was an absolute truth. Ichigo was gone. And I was all alone again. My heart had gone, the pain was there, but I couldn't feel it. Empty. That's what I was. A hollow shell of myself. "Rukia.. I opened up a senkai-mon. We should return to the Soul Society." I looked up to the man standing next to me and glared at him. "This is your fault, Renji!" _Why do I blame him? Why do I hold him accountable for Ichigo's disappearance?_ He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the gate. "I don't want to go back.." "It's not my fault he's gone. I don't know where he is, Rukia. Stop acting like some lovesick human!" He was yelling at me. He never yelled at me.. "You really believe that I'm still like you, Renji? You really believe in our stupid little happy ending; Our perfect life? You are a fool." He looked away and continued towards the gate, pulling me with him. The gates opened and I found that I couldn't turn away. I cried silently as we walked into the Seiretei.

Ichigo POV~~~~~~

"I knew you hadn't given up, Aizen. I left the Hogyoku in the shell for a reason. I knew you'd discovered my 'Ability' when we first fought." He laughed lightly and motioned for me to stand. "You have much potential Ichigo. You understand that by going through with this, you may never be able to return to a human state, yes?" I nodded and he smiled at me, as if he was a proud father. "You may attend the meetings whilst we take the week to prepare your quarters. In the meantime, you will reside with Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra began to lead me to his room. "I understand it now. Why the woman was so determined to show me what heart is. Is she well?" It took me a minute to realize what he meant. "You mean Orihime? She's doing fine now but she was beside herself with grief when you dematerialized. Good trick, by the way. Use a clone designed by Szayelopporo to convince us of your death. Aizen had planned it all, hadn't he?" He laughed with a tinge of melancholy. "Yes, it had peen predetermined. I had taken a liking to her.. I really do wish I could see her again." He opened the door and I stepped in. It was surprisingly decorated. The walls were a jade green with black fire trim, and the furniture was a deep shade of red. I was most surprised by the twin beds. One a soft Azure and the other a deep Purple. "How did you know?" I was curious to find out. "She always said she missed the sky. Her favorite color was the same as the Skies of Earth."

He was so very human in his own way... I could almost say with 100% positivity that he had no idea of his love for her. He even knew her favorite color.

~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I really hope this is good so far. It's a starting out chapter so It's short on purpose. I'll upload again tomorrow or tonight.**


	2. Tatsuki's calling

**A/N: I'm trying to get this in by the 28****th**** but I might be late. Enjoy ^-^**

Tatsuki POV~~~~~~

I had just finished practice and noticed something shimmering around at the stands. It was Orihime playing with her Fairy things again.

"Tatsuki! Look at this!" She was almost euphoric. Laughing, I made my way over to her. "You always learn new things, Orihime. What's your secret?" She shook her head and frowned. "What secret? I just like to experiment." I shrugged and stood on the railing. "C'mon Orihime. Let's go on a walk somewhere." She followed me as I walked around town. "This place looks interesting. Have you ever been here?" "Yeah. This is the Dojo me and-" I looked away. "Nevermind. Let's go, okay?".

As we were walking back to her house, Orihime and I stopped for some I-Scream from the sweets shop down the road. Halloween was their specialty.

We went to the riverbank to eat it and she suggested we play a game of truth or dare. "Okay. Sounds fun. You first, Orihime." She giggled "uhm okay. Truth or Dare Tatsuki?" "Dare." "I dare you to do a handstand one one hand." I set down my treat and got it over with, but I dropped my hat in the process. "Okay Orihime. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Is it true that you like Ishida?" She blushed a deep red. "w-w-what?! No way I uh.. yeah maybe a little.." I laughed at that. "I pick dare again by the way." "I dare you to jump off the railing!" I snorted. "Okay. Easy." I climbed up onto the railing and stood on the edge. I took a deep breath, and steadied my feet. Suddenly the world was sideways. My shoe had slipped and I was falling. It all played out in slow motion. The ground rising to meet me, Orihime running to catch me, and the look on her face just before I hit the ground. Utter despair. I smiled at her one last time, and my world went dark.

Orihime POV~~~~~

Tatsuki smiled at me, and her body hit the ground. My heart shattered in that moment. I didn't have to check. I knew she was Dead just by looking at her body. Too much blood. She couldn't have survived the fall. Tears fell violently from my eyes as I sobbed. "WHY?! WHY IS EVERYONE I LOVE DYING?!" I screamed, angry at whatever sadistic god had caused this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: Tatsuki's funeral~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsuki POV~~~~~~

I suppose it's a bit odd to attend your own funeral, but it's not as if anyone could see me. I needed to see my body one last time before I let go of this place. I dropped a black rose onto my coffin among the red, and walked into the waiting senkai-mon. I was greeted by Rukia and ushered into the academy headmaster's office. I was instructed to showcase my strengths, and sparred with Rukia, pulling various kicks, blocks, punches, and stunts. He stopped us midway through, handing me a yukata and a registry form. I filled out the form, changed, and walked to my first class. Kidou was a requirement of becoming a Soul Reaper. And apparently, I pick it up easily. "Hadou 13, Kotenkashuu!" Bluefire erupted around me. The instructor stared at me, mouth gaping wide open. "Tatsuki Arikawa. You are brilliant!" I was bumped up to Third seat training. I graduated with recommendation of becoming a Lieutenant. I had my choice of Squads by captain name. My choices were Hitsugaya, Unohana, Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, or Ichimaru. If I wanted to be brave, I could choose Zaraki. Which is exactly what I did. Kenpachi had a strength based team. That's what I needed. I was greeted by a sword thrown at my head. I grabbed the blade and snapped it. "Hope that wasn't a Zanpakuto, because it's broken." I smirked and walked in, pieces in hand. "Nice. You pass the initiation test, miss Arikawa." "Ikkaku Madarame. Long time. Care for a spar?" He laughed and shook his head. " If you're still alive after you see the captain. Yachiru wants to kill you. Kenpachi is replacing her with you. She's fifth seat now." I bowed and made for the captain's quarters.


	3. The Last of His Kind

"Kenny! Why did you demote me? And why am I demoted all the way to 5th seat?!" Yachiru's voice echoed down the halls like a wave. I was in no hurry to be face to face with the angry Pinkette. Yachiru may have been small, but she could take over as captain if she wanted to. I was nearing the door when Kenpachi's voice rang out. "Ah, Tatsuki Arikawa. I trust my men are still alive? Unless of course, they tried to make a pass on you." His laugh was almost ear splittingly loud. "No sir, they remain unharmed. Although I cannot guarantee the condition of their Zanpakuto. I may have snapped one in half on my way in." Ah, if looks could kill I'm sure I'd be long dead by now, given the way Yachiru was glaring at me, I'd say she was pretty angry.

"As for the issue of Zanpakuto, Tatsuki, unless I am mistaken, you haven't one, correct?" "No sir, I have not chosen a Zanpakuto as of yet." Yachiru's anger seemed to be growing by the second. "Tatsuki, I am about to send you into your inner world. Before I do that, do you have any questions?" "Just one. When I return, Will I be allowed to choose a name for myself?" He smirked at me and nodded. "Good luck." With that I blacked out.

When I awoke, I seemed to be inside of a catacomb, comprised mainly of white marble. "Welcome, Tatsuki. I am your Zanpakuto. My name, is one not known to others. For I am unique, and only someone capable of learning all of my uses, can truly wield me. I have chosen you. My name, is Saigo no Ryu. The name chosen for you, is Shikabane Hime." "You are the Last Dragon Zanpakuto, and I am the Corpse Princess." Images and words flooded my mind. I realized now, the meaning of knowing all of his uses. "Shikai is Moerunamida. The flaming tears. Bankai..Moeru chi. The Burning Blood." "You learn fast, Hime. Return now, to your world. When you awaken, I shall be there, in your hands."

My eyes shot open and I saw the entire squad watching me. "What?" Ikkaku spoke first. "Your Zanpakuto, Tatsuki. It's never been seen before. What is it's name?" "Saigo no Ryu. The last Dragon...My name isn't Tatsuki anymore. I was given a new name, befitting of my powers, I am Shikabane Hime. Call me Shika or Hime, I don't care which. Just not Tatsuki, Please." My Hands burned, and as I looked down, my Zanpakuto was glowing. "Release it Tatsuki. He wants to be seen in Bankai or spirit form." I released him into spirit form, and marveled at the beauty. Saigo no Ryu was a seemingly normal teen boy, but he had beautiful black wings. He proceeded to do something taboo and entirely unheard of, as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a kiss.


	4. Love is Spontaneous

My heart was going a thousand miles an hour, my face was surely flushed, and people were DEFINITELY staring. He finally broke the kiss, and smirked at me. "Enjoy that, did we?" My face turned a deeper red. "S-shut up!" I smacked his arm and Ikkaku spoke up. "Uh, Tatsuki? You're shirt is a bit...erm.. hitched. And you're blushing." I straightened my shirt, grabbed Ryu by the shirt, and dragged him into the office. "What the hell was that?!" "I simply felt as if I should kiss you. Is that uncommon to do in this time era?" I giggled and he blushed slightly.

I slowly began to notice his features. The Raven black hair, His striking blue eyes, the way it fell over his eyes, as if to hide them. And the way he dressed. His jeans were ripped, his shirt held to his waist by a plethora of studded belts. He looked just plain hot. And I found myself yearning for another of his delightful kisses.

_Get a hold on yourself, Hime! Honestly, you can't just fall for your Zanpakuto! So shameful.. but you crave his tou- nonononoNO! Shut up. There will be no emotions. Just a fighting partnership. That's all. _"Hime?" "Y-yeah Ryu?" You understand that we should do this, right?" I gasped, shocked by his statement.

"I'm a Zanpakuto that derives power from love. I've been watching over you for quite some time. And I may have grown to lo-." I took that instant to meet his lips with my own. He tasted of Sunsets and Sadness. And it was purely intoxicating.

He brought his hands up to my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we broke the kiss, I leaned my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for awhile. Just holding each other close. He watched over me my whole life.

And I loved him.


	5. Her Hero, Her Captor

Orihime POV~~~~~~~~

The moonlight shone red around me. "Are you sure about this, Orihime? If it doesn't work, you become a hollow or a trapped soul..." Kisuke regarded me with such a pitiful look of regret.. "I have to do this. If I become a hollow, I'll still be there. I'll work to become a vasto lorde. And then I will become an Arrancar." He shook his head and proceeded towards me. "Shred, Benehime." My whole body was enveloped in a warm glow of light. When the light faded, I was different. I felt...Inhuman. "Oh god. Am I..?" "A hollow? Yes. Go now, while you still have time." He opened the dukongai, and I made my way through to hueco mundo. I arrived by a pristine lake of some kind. Looking at my reflection, I realized that I was already a Vasto Lorde. My body was that of a skeleton princess. I wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, when I saw Las Noches in the far off distance. Running for all I was worth, I knew I had to be getting closer, but I appeared to have not moved an inch. Suddenly a large figure erupted from a dune of sand.

"Who dares to invade the homeland of Lord Aizen?" I was stunned speechless by the Espada standing before me. "Speak, intruder!" "Nel? Neliel Odelshvank?" Somehow she had been taken back in by Aizen. "Orihime Inoue? How did you end up like this? Who did this to you?" Her expression had softened into concern. "I did this. I want to be an Arrancar. A soldier for Lord Aizen." She smiled and took my bony hand in her own. "I knew you'd see reason. Come with me. I'll present you to Lord Aizen." We began the long trek to Las Noches, talking about the things that have happened since Ichigo defeated Aizen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Las Noches~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neliel. Who have you brought for me this time?" Aizen seemed pleased and not at all upset. "Orihime Inoue, Sir." All noise around us ceased as Aizen's expression went from sweet to sour in an instant. "I'm only here as an ally, Lord Aizen, Sir. I only wish to become an Arrancar and serve you for the greater good." My words may not have been the most pleasing, but they were truthful. "Very well. It seems the Soul Society is quickly losing allies. Your friend Ichigo has joined us as well." Aizen smirked. "May I see him?" I was so happy that he was alive I could barely contain myself. "After he has undergone his transformation. Neliel, Orihime will room with you while we prepare a room for her." "Understood, Sir. I will take her there now." She took me by the hand and led me to her room. As we approached her door I noticed someone standing outside of it. I stopped dead in my tracks, letting go of Nel's hand. My voice was reduced to a whisper. "Impossible..It can't be. No.. I watched you die. You died right in front of me!" I had begun to scream, tears streaking my cheeks. Nel held me in her arms protectively. "Go. She isn't ready yet. She can't handle this right now, Ulquiorra." "Who is she? I certainly have never seen this woman befo-." His eyes widened in utter shock. "It can't be. I thought she was a human..?" Nel gave him a look that surely would have frozen any human in an instant, and he turned, walking back down the corridor.

"It's okay Orihime. I know it's a lot to take in. Lord Aizen had to make you believe Ulquiorra had died to ensure the illusion that the Soul Society was succeeding in taking us down." "Can I see him? Please..Nel I need to see him." She smiled at me. "Of course. But you need rest. Sleep now, my little princess. I'll be here when you wake." The darkness enveloped me in the soft blanket of sleep as I lay in her arms.


End file.
